villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Norm the Genie
Norm the Genie is a minor recurring villain from The Fairly OddParents, and is the main antagonist of the 2006 film Fairy Idol. He constantly hatches plans to gain his freedom and get his revenge on Timmy Turner, although every time it fails miserably. He is trapped in a lava lamp made of Smoof. He is voiced and named after Norm MacDonald, his first voice actor. History ''Genie Meanie Minie Mo'' Norm is first released by Timmy Turner after he rubs his lava lamp while at Mr. Birkenbake's garage sale. At first Timmy see's no point in making a wish since he has Fairy Godparents but Norm then informs him that these wishes are rule-free. Wanda warns Timmy on how Genies twist any wish they grant to were they always backfire only for Timmy to respond that the same always happens with his Godparents granting the wish and Norm's are rule-free. Deciding to play the first one safe Timmy wishes for a Ham and Cheese omelette since its too late for his Fairies to make him one. Norm quickly grants the wish and makes a fresh Ham and Cheese omelette appear in Timmy's hands causing them to burn since it wasn't on a plate. Norm then decides to laugh in his face saying he should of be more specific on it being on a plate. Timmy then decides to wish for "Trixie Tang to love Timmy Turner" to which Norm grants by making her love every person named Timmy Turner. Frustrated Timmy tells Norm to go back into his lamp but he responds by saying he can't until Timmy makes his last wish. Wanda tells Timmy to make a simple one only for Norm to counter telling him he could wish for a large sum of money. Timmy wishes his family had a billion dollars which Norm makes happen by having Timmy's dad being a counterfeiter. Norm then throws his lamp at Cosmo and tells him to think fast. Cosmo catches the lamp only for both himself and Wanda to be sucked into it. Norm then points out the lamp forcibly sucks in and imprisons the nearest source of magic when all the wishes are used. Timmy asks how to get them out only for Norm to say that they will be out of the lamp when another person rubs it. Seeing that Mr. Crocker plans to buy the lamp once he's seen everything else as a gift for his Uncle Albert, Timmy panics while Norm mentions that now since he's free he plans to destroy Canada. Timmy quickly grabs a vacuum made of Smoof and sucks Norm inside. Realizing he can't escape it due to it being made of Smoof, Norm grows annoyed and demands to be set free. Timmy says he'll only let Norm go for three more wishes to which he refuses. Norm however changes his mind after Timmy sucks in a large amount of tacks and wasps. When released Norm brags on how unlikely it will be to be outsmarted by a kid. Timmy knows it would take someone as cunning as a Genie and wishes for a Lawyer. In shock Norm grants the wish with it being a rather competent Fairy Lawyer. After he is forced to sign a contract that makes him undo all his damage he is sucked into his lamp while Cosmo and Wanda are set free. At that moment Crocker has finished and buys the lamp. Norm at first looks like he'll be set free only for Crocker to mention he's sending it as is without even rubbing it to his Uncle Albert in Canada. Once he arrives in Canada he is placed on a shelf with what appears to be other more classical Genie lamps and hears Mr. Crocker's Uncle Albert say he can't wait to rub it. However Norm's excitement is cut short due to it being revealed Albert can't rub it til he's let out of his straight-jacket. ''Back to the Norm'' Norm's lamp is somehow sent back to Mr. Crocker who since he's frustrated decides he'll rub it until it breaks. Norm is summoned while he's on the phone complaining he ordered a pizza hours ago and says he's by a crazy man in Canada until he realizes he's no longer there and hangs up the phone. He then gives Mr. Crocker his standard introduction to which Crocker points out he can use these wishes to get revenge on Timmy Turner. Upon hearing this Norm points out how he hates the kid and offers the suggestion to wish him to mars where they could watch him suffocate with no way to save himself only to immediately be turned down. Crocker at waists his first two wishes on supplies only for Norm to point out that those were two of his wishes. Crocker then guesses he can't wish for more wishes only for Norm to reveal he can wish for more wishes to which Crocker wishes for three more wishes. As Crocker's first plan to blow up a two giant letter F's to crush Timmy fails and falls their direction Norm just teleport's to safety and assumes Crocker wishes to be healed, the concert F off him and more wishes to which Crocker agrees. After a couple more plots failing and growing annoyance over his simple suggestion being turned down Norm is told by Crocker he has plenty more plans and if needed they could keep trying forever. Norm fearing he'll lose his sanity teleport's to Timmy's room and points out what been going on and gives Timmy his lamp. Norm offers the suggestion to teleport Crocker to Mars and they watch as Crocker is suffocating. Norm points out his plan would of actually worked before politely pointing out to Timmy he still has two wishes and he could ask for new normal teeth right as the episode ends. Fairy Idol Norm returns as the main antagonist of this. Norm's most sinister plan was when he used a cruel Timmy clone to make Cosmo and Wanda quit. He then attempted to become a Fairy Godparent by any means and succeeded. But he soon found it was unbearable due to the fact that if he didn't grant wishes often he'd suffer from Magical Build-up and caused him to explode into a pile of dust. Timmy offers Norm the deal of returning Cosmo and Wanda to him and just letting Norm stay with Chester which he reluctantly agrees to. Once he is changed back from being a pile of dust Norm quits being a fairy just to spite Timmy. Immediately after Jorgen Von Strangle appears and changes Norm back into a Genie by ripping off his wings and taking back the wand. Now changed back into a genie Norm admits while he might be forced back into his lamp he's happy he got revenge on Timmy by separating him and his Fairies only for Chester to state he still had one rule-free wish left, Chester wished for him to change everything back to normal which Norm painstakingly did before being forcibly sucked back into his lamp. The wish also seemed to of erased both Chester's and Jorgen's memories of what happened. Once Jorgen see's Norm's lava lamp (seemingly believing it a normal lava lamp) takes it away stating he plans to use it as urinal cake. Presumably it's still with Jorgen to this day. Personality Norm is portrayed as a sarcastic individual often mocking and belittling anyone he is around at the time. Norm also tends to warn his master's on how he'll twist the rest of their wishes after the fist wish has been made. Norm for some reason hates Canada claiming "They've had it too good for too long". He is also shown to be rather vengeful as even when he knew he lost his freedom he claimed it was worth it since he was able to separate Timmy and his Godparents until he's forced to undo all his damage by Chester's last wish. Powers and Abilities He claims to all-powerful and have no rules when it comes to his wishes. He is shown to be able to grant wishes that no Fairy is able to such as wishes for money, for people to fall in love and breakfast food regardless of the time (Fairies can't do this after 10:30 A.M.). Norm points out that people can wish for more wishes and that Genies have been lying to people for centuries. Norm like all other magical creatures in the show seem to be immortal as he says he's a 50,000 year old Genie at one point. He states he only has three weakness Magical Lamps, the charm of Barbra Eden (the actress that played the genie named Jeannie in the 1960's comedy show I Dream of Jeannie) and anything made of Smoof. It seems that unless he's able to escape from his lamp the amount of power he's able to use for himself is rather limited since he couldn't transport Timmy to Mars unless Crocker wished for it and vice versa. However when he briefly escaped from his lamp apparently he could now use his powers to do destroy Canada had Timmy not been able to imprison him in a vacuum made of Smoof. Category:Evil Genie Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Con Artists Category:Comedic Villains Category:Immortals Category:Omnipotents Category:Male Category:Charismatic villain Category:Cheater Category:Imprisoned Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Partners in Crime Category:Bond Destroyers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness